


Seeing Double

by utanohimesama (Emerald_Heart12)



Series: UtaPri Birthdays [1]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Gen, Natsuki's Baking is Bad, birthday fic, honestly just self indulgent twin fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 06:12:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14889152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emerald_Heart12/pseuds/utanohimesama
Summary: It's the ninth of June -- the birthday of the Kurusu twins, and Natsuki and Satsuki Shinomiya.





	Seeing Double

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so, I'm a huge UtaPri dork now. So, just twin floof for you!

Syo stared at his phone screen, waiting for another minute to pass as his finger hovered over the send button. He could see that Kaoru was online -- and was probably waiting to do the same. 

_12:00._

Syo hit send, as the words  _Happy birthday, Syo!_  appeared on his screen. 

 _Happy birthday, Kaoru!_  was sent a millisecond after. 

A smile spread its way onto Syo’s face as he saw an incoming call from his twin. A quick glance showed Syo that Natsuki was fast asleep as he answered the call. 

“ _Happy birthday!_ ” Syo heard Kaoru’s voice at the same time he said the words. 

“ _It’s been a while, hasn’t it?_ ” Kaoru’s tone was soft, but eager. 

“It has,” Syo agreed. “Too long.” 

“ _Ha, ha! You’re so caught up with your work as an idol now that you barely ever call me. I’d almost worried you forgot!_ ” Kaoru’s voice was teasing. 

Syo gasped quietly in mock offense. “I would never! Betrayed by my own flesh and blood!”

“ _Your own split zygote_ ,” Kaoru snickered gently. 

“Which reminds me,” Syo added, “how’s medical school?”

“ _All’s good here. I’d tell you about it, but you’d fall asleep halfway through. But you need to tell me about your endeavors -- Syo Kurusu, co-star in Hyuga Ryuya’s Prince of Fighting series! You’ve achieved your dream!_ ”

It was a ceaseless exchange of chatter until the sun rose. Syo knew he wouldn’t be getting any sleep, and nor would Kaoru, but neither twin really minded. 

* * *

_“Happy birthday, Natsuki.”  
_

_Natsuki turned behind him, to see Satsuki with a rare smile. He couldn’t help but smile back. “You too, Satchan!”_

_Natsuki noted that they were in a similar place to where they last conversed -- a riverbank, the night sky swollen with stars._

_“They are pretty beautiful,” Satsuki said, voicing Natsuki’s thoughts.  
_

_“I didn’t know you like to look at the stars, Satchan.” Natsuki smiled -- again -- at his counterpart.  
_

_Satsuki snorted. It was about as close to a laugh as Natsuki had ever heard Satsuki get. “There wasn’t much else to do here. Mostly, I’ve just composed, written lyrics, and stargazed.”_

_“Would you like a chance to go back to the real world?”  
_

_Natsuki could tell that Satsuki was astounded with the offer. “Why?”_

_“Because it’s your birthday as well as mine. You deserve to be free and happy too, Satchan.” Natsuki declared firmly.  
_

_Satsuki’s eyes softened. “Natsuki . . . you really are too pure and naïve, aren’t you? After everything I’ve done in the name of protecting you, you’re still like this . . . Well, maybe it isn’t a bad thing.”_

_“I’m glad you think so, Satchan.”  
_

_“Natsuki . . . you should wake up now. It is your birthday.”  
_

_The dreamlike world slowly dissolved into black._

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to make this longer . . . but, well, I ran out of time. Maybe I'll add more chapters later.


End file.
